A Zone cop's love
by HeartTale Sans
Summary: Zonic finds himself falling for a mysterious hedgehog that saved his life. Would he get her or would it turn into heart break. Read to find out.


It had been 3 years since no crimes were committed, out in the open a zone cop was walking on his own to get to his destination. A small sigh escaped his lips, he was bored but not only bored; he was lonely too. Zhadow was the only one who knew of this and he stook by his side, even if everyone thought that they were gay. Zonic looked up at the baby blue sky and took him helmet off. His quills spread apart finally bring able to breath as air rushed through them making a shiver go up his spine. Zonic felt the gental breeze against his face realizing how much he actually missed it when he wasn't a zone cop. That'swhen a call came in from another Zone cop who was out in Mobius Prime. Zonic whipped his helmet back on and ran to his caller.

"I'm on my way Zespio!" Zonic shouted down the mic and got into the police car and drove to Mobius Prime to find Zespio under attack. Zonic stopped the police car and ran to help him. Something about these enimes made Zonic feel strange. It was nothing like Scourge and his a gang: Instead these Moebians were different, the female was the leader. Zonic growl and tried to fight back with Zespio but they were too powerful. That was when a flash came down and shocked them all. The gang was nocked awaybas a blonde hedgehog stood in their way.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Ivory" the hedgehog said catching the leaders attention. "Why are you and your pathetic friends even here in Mobius? Shouldn't you be in Moebius?" Ivory growled at the hedgehog and got up to attack her but she was quickly knocked down. "What have I told you Iv, I'm too quick for you to beat me. We all know that!" Zonic and Zespio looked at the blonde hedgehog slightly confused at her.

"I'll get you next time Ebony, mark my words you will not hear the last of Ivory!" The white hedgehog shouted before disappearing from their view. Ebony cursed under her words until she noticed the Zone cops and turned to look at them her emerald eyes glaced from Zespio to Zonic, but her eyes mostly stayed on Zonic who held back a small blush.

Ebony smiled "you should be thankful that I saved your lives. iit's not everyday you get saved by a girl who is faster than Sonic." She turned around but glaced at Zonic. "Until next time Zonic, as well as you Zespio." Her voice echoed in Zonic's mind making him shiver. He never thought that someone so young was so able to defeat such a powerful gang like that. A small blush over took Zonic's cheeks as he watched Ebony walk away, Zespio looked over to him unfazed but he noticed that Zonic was in awe. A chuckle escaped Zespio's lips making Zonic look over to notice him.

"H-huh?" Zonic asked Zespio's who just go up and laughed at him.

"Looks like someone has the hots for a girl" Zespio's announced making Zonic's face go fully red. He knew Zespio was right but he didn't know what to say to it other than walking into the police car and driving back to Zone jail. Whilst Zonic was driving his blush deepened as he remembered the hedgehog speaking his name then it hit him. Why didn't he know this mysterious girl? How did she get to know his and Zespio's names? How could she defeat such a powerful anti mobian? Those questions swam around his head as he frowned, he didn't understand it. He parked his van up in the staff parking lot and walked inside of zone jail. His frown was still seen up he evetually put his eye sheild down so that none of the inmates could see his face. Zespio was soon back too and walked up to Zonic.

"Zonic, do you know that girl?" He asked finally catching Zonic's attention. Zonic looked at him "because I certainly don't" this made Zonic more curious about this girl that they had seem near Emerald Forest, he shook his head.

"No Zespio, I've never seen that girl before." Zonic answered, 'Perhaps Zhadow will know' he thought as he walked to where Zhadow usually stands and tried to get his attention "Zhadow!" The call caused Zhadow to look over to the armoured hedgehog.

"Zonic, what is it that is bothering you?" Zhadow asked knowing that Zonic would never talk to him unless there was a problem. Zonic took his helmet off and let his quills breath for a moment.

"Do you know any girl that has blonde hair and is faster than Sonic?" Zonic question making Zhadow ponder for a while the he looked at Zonic and nodded his head.

"Yes, I do know her. Her name is Ebony, she lives in Mobius Prime. She used to live in that once thriving muliti-universe jnown as the polstar. We worked alongside her for many years, but that was obviously before you came. Her planet was peaceful yet one day she destroyed the whole multi-universe." Zhadow explained as he answered the question. Zonic was shocked at what was said to him. More thoughts rummaged around his brain as he tried to piece together all of the Iinformation.

"Why did she destroy it? Why isn't she in zone jail?" Zonic asked. Zhadow sighed and walked to the staff room.

"Ebony is not a normal hedgehog like you and me Zonic, she has both dark and light sides. He light holds an angel as her dark holds a demon. Her demon side possessed her when she destroyed her home. She also can't be in zone jail because it is against the law to put a princess who holds the blood line of a lost civilisation." Zhadow answered him. Zonic was now shocked he never knew that the blonde hedgehog was from an ancient civilisation. The thought of it brung butterflies to his stomach making his feel wheesy. "Why do you ask about her?"

"She saved me and Zespio" Zonic answered making Zhadow nod his head as he walked off leaving a light blushing Zonic stood there. 'So I'm in love with a princess?' He asked himself in his thoughts as he placed his helmet back on amd walked to see the inmates.


End file.
